Like Stained Glass
by Oceans in Hand
Summary: Tsuzuki takes a dive in a ball pit, TsuzuSoka fluff follows. Tsuzuki/Hisoka, oneshot.


**I came up with this idea mainly for two of my original characters, but a couple of months ago I wrote a version for Tsuzuki and 'Soka. Well, today I didn't go to school, and I'm bored, and yesterday I got vol 7 (I had to order it) and I decided to finish it today : )**

**Hope you like it, and please review...(puppy face)**

**-Oceans**

**(ps) I'd always said 'stainglass', as one word and minus the 'ed', and that's really what I wanted to use for this but...for the sake of accuracy... **

* * *

**Like Stained Glass**

"Tsuzuki…" Hisoka grumbled, his eyes flashing threateningly. His fingers were hooked limply on the net of the ball pit as he tried to see through the miniature mountain of hollow plastic.

His partner had abruptly dived in as they'd walked past- almost fifteen minutes ago. Hisoka kind of figured that the man had tripped somehow- the lip of the pit barely came halfway up his chest, and was at Tsuzuki's waist- and found a good time buried beneath the balls.

"Tsuzuki! Come out!" Hisoka growled. He pulled up from his crouch to scan the top of the pit for movement. Nothing, nothing…

Wait-!

"Tsuzuki I am _not _coming in there for you!" He stabbed a hand into the balls where a blue one had moved. "Get your ass outta there _now_! We've got a job to do!!" Hisoka loosed a noise of triumph and lunged for a cap of brown hair that suddenly poked above the surface.

"I've got you! Now give it-"

"Waaaaaaah! M-m-mommy!!"

Hisoka cringed and let go of the kid's hair. "Sorry, I thought you were...ah, forget it!" He snapped at the crying kid's back.

"M-mommy!"

Hisoka dropped back onto his knees and look straight into Tsuzuki's eyes.

"Ah...Ya!" He fell back on his butt and screamed angrily through the following giggles. "Tsuzuki! You-!!"

The older man laughed. "Ah…'s just a bit of fun, Hisoka."

He scrunched up his nose. "It smells funny."

"Well _duh._ Haven't you ever played in a ball pit before? I mean, I didn't until after I was dead but, they didn't have them then…I mean, have you?"

"I was born in a clan…" Hisoka growled. "What do you think?"

Tsuzuki gasped dramatically. "You haven't?! Hisoka-chan! That's unacceptable!!" He reached over the top of the pit to grab for Hisoka's arms.

"Don't touch me!" He snapped. He flatted himself against the ground to avoid his partner's groping hands.

Tsuzuki laughed. "Oh come on…"

"_No! _You come on! Come on _out_!"

"No!"

"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka snatched Tsuzuki's shirt. "Get. Out. _Now._"

He grinned. "Not until you get you lily ass in here."

The teenager gaped. "L-lily?"

"Yes lily! Whatever it takes! Please, Hisoka…? Pleasssssssse!

"No," Hisoka sighed, his anger dissipating.

"We're not getting _anywhere, _you know."

"Yes, I know…" He rubbed his temples.

Hisoka stopped at the sound of balls moving. A shadow fell over his face. "Tsuzuki? You-"

He was lifted off the ground and drawn into the pit. Hisoka squeaked and struggled, but to no effect. Tsuzuki laughed and pushed him so his back rested on the very bottom. Hisoka hissed at the feeling of his partner's weight.

"Now you can say you've been in a ball pit."

Hisoka wrinkled his nose distastefully. "It smells funny. I told you that before you jerked me into this…this pit of germs."

"A shinigami afraid of germs?" Tsuzuki quipped. "That's a first."

The boy in question blinked, unimpressed. He pushed himself onto his elbows and growled, "Are you going to get off of me? It's disgusting down here." He lifted a hand off of the black bottom with sticky rip.

Tsuzuki shifted to the side so he didn't quite crush the boy anymore, but still trapped him against the plastic.

"You're already here, so just look for a second."

"Look at what." Hisoka asked dully.

"These balls are hollow, right? See how the light comes through them?" The man picked a yellow ball and held it up. "Like stained glass for kids."

Hisoka went limp as he gave in. "I suppose it's nice enough."

"And the color comes through with the light." Tsuzuki tapped Hisoka's nose. "See? It's yellow here."

He tapped his forehead. "It's green here."

He pinched his chin. "It's blue here,"

He fingered his cheek. "It's orange here…"

Hisoka watched his partner's hand as best as he could with growing apprehension. A finger stroked beneath his right eye. "There's a little blue here too…"

"So," he said with a shuddering sigh. "I've got a green head, a blue chin and an orange cheek. Is that all?"

"Nope," Tsuzuki shook his head, grinning happily, and he suddenly dipped his neck.

Hisoka's spin snapped straight and his eyes popped to the size of oranges as a mouth landed on his.

Tsuzuki lifted away, licking his lips. "Nope," He repeated animatedly, "Your lips are red."

"Ooh…now it's red here too…and here. And here, and…Hisoka?"

* * *

**I woke up at five am and then discovered that there was a two hour delay for black ice. So, you should thank the school system for this fic being edited for errors.**

** ...s-sslleeeeeeeppyy...**


End file.
